Nene/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Nene. Samurai Warriors 2 *"I'll show you what I can do!" *"Did I just do that all by myself?" *"See? look what I can do!" *"Uh-oh, we're in trouble now." *"Thanks. That helped a lot." *"Good will always triumph over evil!" *"Wow! You're a lot stronger than I thought!" *"Hey, think you could teach me that some time?" *"Time for punishment!" *"You're going to get a spanking, you little brat!" *"Honey, our children will be so proud of you!" *"Hey... What's going on...?" *"I'll be waiting for you... in the heavens..." *"I will punish you for this!" *"Ow! How dare you!" *"Pyuh! Did someone leave rotten fish out in the sun? Oh... I'm sorry... it's just you." Samurai Warriors 3 *"Don't worry, my lord! I'll take care of everything!" *"Come one everybody! Let's give our best!" *"The more the merrier." *"Ha ha! How about this?" *"You're in trouble now!" *"Here I go! That wasn't so bad." *"That's another victory for our side!" *"I knew I had it in me!" *"Just you wait! I'm not done yet!" *"See? Look what I can do!" *"Wow, I'm a lot stronger than I thought." *"Two, four, six, eight. Who do we annihilate? The enemy!" *"My ninja skills are there for my husband when he needs them." *"Why is everybody so weak? Are they giving it a rest?!" *"Yes! This victory should go a long way helping rebuild the land!" Warriors Orochi *"I told you!" *"Time for your punishment!" *"You need to play nice!" *"Don't make me tell you again!" *"I'll do my best!" *"Did I just do that all by myself?!" *"Wow, when did I get so darn strong?!" *"You're starting to scare me a bit!" *"Hey, you deserve a special treat!" *"Good will always triumph over evil!" *"Hey, think you could teach me that some time?" *"Wow, you're a lot stronger than I thought!" *"Uh oh! We're in trouble now!" *"You deserve a big hug!" *"Thanks! I needed that." *"Naughty, naughty. You're in for a spanking!" *"Time to go and check my children are safe." *"Hey... What's going on...?" *"Darling, you're the most handsome man in all the land!" *"Our children are going to be so proud of you!" *"Darling, please forgive me for troubling you so." *"You're the real power behind the throne!" *"A good woman is worth her weight in gold!" *"You and I can count on each other!" *"Where did you get that energy from?" *"Good work!" *"Good boy!" *"Don't play with fire!" *"Not bad! This was fun!" *"Please... That's dangerous..." *"No more fighting!" *"If I see you again, I'll be very angry!" *"Please... Don't fight..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"I'll show you what I can do!" *"Take care!" *"Naughty children!" *"That's it! It's time to take matters into my own hands!" *"Guan Ping, you wonderful, wonderful boy!" *"You can do anything you set your mind to!" *"Thanks, Guan Ping. But take care not to overdo things." *"The perfect woman!" *"You're so smart - I know I can always rely on you." *"With you on my side, I feel like no one can stop us!" *"Hello there, little girl. Are you lost?" *"I just couldn't leave a little girl out here all alone..." *"You take care now... There are some scary people out there..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Good luck everybody!" *"All finished! Now it's time to go home and eat!" *"Whether it's on the battlefield or in the kitchen, leave it to my ninjutsu!" *"Not bad, but I know we can do even better!" *"This is all due to everybody's efforts! Thanks!" *"Here, this is for you! Treat it as gently as you would treat me." *"That's the way to do it! I'm so proud of you!" *"Hmm... I think you could've tried a little harder..." *"Did you hear? I did pretty well in that battle the other day. I really gave those naughty enemies a good scolding!" *"It makes me so happy to participate in so many battles recently! I plan on improving my skills on the battlefield and in the kitchen!" *"I'm sorry I did so poorly in the last battle. I'll do better, so promise you won't give up on me, okay?" *"I borrowed the kitchen in order to cook some of my specialties! Care to try some? They're nice and nutritious!" *"I knew I had it in me!" *"Wow. I'm a lot stronger than I thought." *"Wow! You must have trained harder than anyone!" *"Hehe, looks like nobody can beat you!" *"Zhurong, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Daqiao, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Ah, yes... You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Uh-oh... Things are not going so well here..." *"Hey, you're not bad for a copy of me! Too bad there can only be one of us!" *"Wow!" *"You are such a good kid!" *"I knew you'd come to help!" *"Are you here to help me?" *"Come and get what's coming to you!" *"Oww... You're so violent!" *"That's my darling!" *"I'm sorry, darling..." *"You're really on a roll!" *"I really appreciate your help!" *"Hmm, you seem to be working hard out there!" *"Daqiao, thanks for thinking about me!" *"You are so full of energy!" *"Will you really lend me a hand?" *"Hey, not bad! You've really come so far..." *"Aww, good job! I'll have to be sure to be extra nice to you from now on!" *"Hey, thanks for coming! Let's show 'em what we can do together!" *"Are you here to help me? Aww, how nice!" *"Hey! That's not nice! I thought I told you already... No fighting!" *"Why must you be so violent...? I'm really disappointed in you..." *"That's my darling! So strong and so handsome!" *"I'm sorry, my dear... I just don't know what I'm going to do!" *"You are really on a roll! So calm and collected... I should learn from you!" *"Thanks so much for coming to help! I can always depend on you." *"I can see you are trying your very best. Just don't overdo it!" *"Daqiao, thanks for worrying about me! You are so cute!" *"You sure are full of energy! Hard work does pay off, I guess." *"You are here to help me? A lady that knows love also knows kindness, so they say." *"Very impressive... You are almost as amazing as my husband!" *"I can see you're working hard! Keep it up!" *"I knew you'd come for me! I just knew it!" *"You shouldn't be here... It's too dangerous! But, I'm really happy you came!" *"You don't have to say anything... Just come here and give me a hug!" *"You've gotten so big! Be sure to come visit me again sometime, okay?" *"Oh darling, you are so amazing! I think I am falling in love with you all over again." *"Thank you, darling! The bonds of a husband and wife can never be broken!" *"Hmm, you are so carefree and wild. I like that. Maybe I'll try that sometime!" *"I'm so sorry! I hate to bother you... But now that you're here, let's show them what we can do!" *"Aww, how cute are you?! You make me just want to give you a big old hug!" *"I'm so sorry, Daqiao... I did not mean to make you come out here just for me..." *"You are such a kind and thoughtful young lady... You will make a wonderful wife someday." *"Aha! Now I've got some real reinforcements! We should be okay now." *"Hey! Naughty children must be punished!" *"Owowow! You're a wild one, aren't you! What's gotten into you?" *"I've had it! Time to teach you a lesson with my Nene Ninpō!" *"You! You've been cheating again, haven't you!" *"You protest too much...! That means you really have been cheating on me!" *"I'm not letting you off this time! Sit still and accept your punishment!" *"Excuse me, ma'am, but I don't think you should be playing with fire!" *"You're a little too much stimulation for my liking. I'll have to keep my boys away from you!" *"That's it! Time to teach you a lesson with my ultimate Nene Ninpō!" *"Come on now, fighting won't get us anywhere, right?" *"You're too cute... I have to make sure my husband stays away from you!" *"Sorry, Daqiao, but this is going to hurt a bit. Nene Ninpō!" *"Aren't you a little young to be wandering around on your own?" *"What a bad attitude... Girls at your age are so difficult!" *"If my words won't get through to you, then perhaps this spanking will!" *"What are you going on about? Just accept your punishment!" *"Okay, come over here and show me what you can do!" *"You really need my help, huh? Okay then, watch and learn!" *"I thought I told you that you shouldn't play with fire!" *"Come on, then! I'll show you just how strong a wife must be!" *"You... You've been cheating on me again, haven't you!" *"All you really want is a hug, right? I'm right here if you need me." Ultimate *"Yes, that's the spirit! You are the strongest and kindest mother I've ever known!" *"Show them the strength a mother possesses!" *"Thank you for helping me out!" *"Show them the strength a mother possesses! I'll be sure to go and give it my all as well!" *"Thank you for helping me out! Your children are lucky to have such a kind mother." *"You are strong because you have children to protect. I completely understand how you feel!" *"You are kind, strong and beautiful. I hope to one day be the ideal mother like you." *"For the sake of my children, I refuse to be beaten!" *"Kind, yet strong; you are the perfect mother. I know your children must be very proud of you." *"Mothers must always remain strong. Therefore, I've got to give this fight my best!" *"In that case, I won't hold anything back!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I'll do my best!" *"Yes, let's both do our best!" *"We have to keep everyone safe!" *"I went and trained as hard as I could in Nene Ninpō! For the sake of everyone dear to me! I was a little lonely, but I'm back now!" *"I went out with everyone, shared a picnic, and talked about everything. Hehe, it was all such fun!" Pokémon Conquest *"Okay! Now you listen up, all right?!" *"Naughtiness cannot go unpunished!" *"I'll give it all I've got!" *"Hey, sleepyhead!" *"Oh, you can't move, right?" *"Okay! Not long to go now!" *"Can you keep going? Say yes!" *"Hey, (Pokémon)! (Attack)! Now!" *"Here you go! (Item)!" *"All right! Let's get things going!" *"Aw, you're a cutie! Let's do our best to work together, okay, (Pokémon)?" *"Aww! Why would you escape?!" *"We're doing this for everybody, you know. So let's both try our very, very hardest, okay, (Pokémon)?" *"Aww, that hurts! You're just too good..." *"Aww, that hurts! You shouldn't be so rough!" *"Uh-oh... What a way to go." *"Hey, you're pretty good! I'm kinda seeing you in a new light!" *"Hey! We won! Would you believe it?!" *"You guys have still got a long way to go! Come back and try again!" *"All right! Let's give it all we've got!" *"Who are we gonna meet today, I wonder! It's so exciting!" *"This is our third battle, right? Don't think about the ones we've lost, though! If we concentrate, we can definitely win this one!" *"Hey, thanks! I'll give it all I've got!" *"Aww... I'm not helping this army much, am I?" *"Hey! I haven't done much battling lately, you know... I'm gonna get out of practice!" *"It's a real shame, but I can't be with you anymore!" *"I wasn't strong enough for you...? Sorry about that..." *"Okay, so the thing is... I was thinking that I'd like to go on a training trip to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon). Would that be okay?" *"Hey, you know what? I wish I could meet some new Pokémon... Would it be all right to take a little trip? Please?" *"Wow, thanks! You're so nice!" *"Ohhh, okay. That's kinda disappointing, you know..." *"Hey, I'm back! How've you been? I had such a great time! And look how close (Pokémon) and I have got!" *"Hey, I'm back! How've you been without me? That was such a great trip. And look, I met (Pokémon)!" *"Aaaa-choo! Hey, what's this? I think I must have caught a cold... If only I had some medicine..." *"Aaaa-choo! Hey, what's this? I think I must have caught that cold from the next kingdom... If only I had some medicine..." *"(sniff sniff) Aww, this must be hay fever. It'd be fixed in no time if only I had some hayfever pills..." *"Wow, is it hot! But (Pokémon) seems fit as a fiddle!" *"Brrr, I'm freezing... But (Pokémon) seems happy as Larry!" *"Hey, but (Pokémon) is looking a bit healthier!" *"All right! What a great chance to buy up some useful items!" *"Hey, talk about a coincidence! It's this girl, right?" *"(Pokémon)... The feeling I get with you is different from how it was with other Pokémon, you know! Do you feel it too? I feel as though I could become stronger if you're around, (Pokémon)! Let's be friends!" *"(Pokémon)...? I feel an even greater strength than ever before... Do you feel it as well?" *"Let's stay together, (Pokémon)!" *"Yeah, that's right! That silly (Pokémon) has gone off wandering all alone! What a naughty Pokémon!" *"Hey! Where were you? You've got a lecture coming your way, let me tell you! Hm? This is for me?" *"Hey! What's going on with (Pokémon)?" *"Wow, that was fantastic! You did great!" *"Hey, I'm sorry, (Pokémon)! I had so much fun with you!" *"Wow, we're doing pretty well at finding allies! It'd be a real blast if we could find even more! Don't you think, (Pokémon)?" *"Wonderful! We've got a lot more allies now! The Pokémon seem chirpy about it as well!" *"Hey, congrats! We've got to 50 allies! The Pokémon seem over the moon with all their new friends!" *"Hey! That looks like fun! Let's go take a look, (Pokémon)!" *"Wow, I'd love to show this to people from other kingdoms..." *"All right! This is a fantastic chance to scout for Warriors from other kingdoms! Coming, (Pokémon)?" *"Hey! Hows this for a great chance! I'm going to find a new friend to link up with!" *"Aww, that's a blow... To link with that kind of Pokémon, you have to be able to get to (Kingdom)..." *"Hey, it sure is lively over there!" *"So pretty! This year's gonna be the best ever! Don't you think so, (Pokémon)?" *"Excellent! They all know just how much we care about them! Even the Pokémon seem happy!" *"Aww... Everyone is angry. Even the Pokémon seem down in the mouth." *"Hey! That's no way to behave! Right, it's our turn to attack, then! Come on, (Pokémon)!" *"Well yeah, now that you mention it, I guess I am quite powerful!" *"Wow, that's great! I'll carry on giving it everything I've got." *"Wow, thanks a lot! I'll carry on giving it everything I've got." *"Wow, thanks! That's great news, isn't it, (Pokémon)?" *"What shall I do for you, then?" *"Yup, just leave that to me!" *"Yup, I'll keep trying my hardest!" *"Okay, you want to call it off. No problem!" *"Let's give it everything, (Pokémon)!" *"So! Which do you like the look of, (Pokémon)?" *"Hmmm, what shall we go for?" *"All right, let's look as hard as we can!" *"Hey, cool!" *"Good work!" *"Good job!" *"Eek!" *"Ahh!" *"Aww..." *"Okay! So, what shall we make?" *"Aww, no... Look at all this junk..." *"Hey! I'm feeling a lot stronger." *"Okay, so... I just press this button, right?" *"Hey, what's this? A weird kind of strength..." *"All right! I'm feeling so powerful! Things look good for the future!" *"Sorry to spring this on you guys... But I've seen how hard you're working, and I'd like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army!" *"Hey, guys! I'm trusting you to carry on giving this army your full support!" *"Hey, so it looks like (Leader)'s army has got bigger all of a sudden, huh..." *"Aww! Now I've gone and done it!" Category:Quotes